Super Energy
Characters Nat Peterson Shubie Baby Billy Sadie Rechid Fred Rechid Harold Pilar Nancy Suzy Fish Baby Rechid Debbie Rechid Robbers Police Officers Transcript (Scene cuts to Sadie and Fred pushing Baby Rechid in a stroller) Nat: "Good morning Fred and Sadie." Fred: "Good morning Nat. Say, you should try this great new sports drink called Super Energy." Nat: "Sure. I'll try it." Sadie hands Nat the sports drink. Nat: "Wow, this is great! I'm going to go to the store and buy some right now." (Scene cuts to Shubie doing the dishes) Nat: "Hey Shubie, you should try this great new sports drink called Super Energy." Shubie: "Okay." Shubie drinks the sports drink. Shubie: "It's delicious! Can I have some more?" Nat: "Sure." Baby Billy starts crying. Shubie: "Can you go change his diaper? I'm too busy drinking Super Energy right now!" (Scene cuts to Nat playing football with Harold and Pilar) Nat: "You guys should try this amazing drink called Super Energy!" Harold: "Okay." Harold drinks it. Harold: "Man! That is good! Pilar you've gotta try this!" Pilar: "Okay, why not?" Pilar drinks it. Pilar: "Wow that drink is great! I'm gonna go to the store and get some right now." (Scene cuts to the next day) Nat's phone rings. Shubie: "Nat, can you get it?" Nat: "Sure." Nat sprints across the room and grabs the phone. Nat: "Wrong number." Nat hangs up the phone and runs upstairs to the bathroom. Nat: "Okay. That was way to fast. Hmm... I'll run to Susie's room, and see how long it takes." Nat runs to Susie's room and looks at his watch. Nat: "Five seconds! That's way too fast. I wonder if it has something to do with this Super Energy drink." Nat looks closely at the bottle. The bottle says WARNING: this energy drink could cause super speed, super strength, x-ray vision etc. Nat: "Super speed? I guess that's what I got. I've got to tell Shubie." (Scene cuts to Nat talking to Shubie) Nat: "So I guess we all have super powers. Any idea what's yours?" Shubie: "Nope I have no clue. Have you seen the remote though? The royal family is on TV right now and I don't want to miss it." Nat shakes his head. Nat: "I haven't seen it." Shubie: "Ok it's probably under the coach then." Shubie lifts up the couch with one hand and Nat's jaw drops Shubie: "What?" Nat: "Honey, I think you have super strength!" Shubie: "Really?! I never would've known." Shubie drops the sofa. (Scene cuts to Fred and Sadie's house) Fred: "I having teleporting powers!" Sadie: "And I have cloning abilities!" Harold: "I have x-ray vision!" Debbie walks by him. Harold: "AAAAHHH!!!" Pillar: "I don't have anything. I wish I had a super power." (Scene cuts to a bank robbery) Shubie: "Looks like this is a job for the super heroes!" Robber: "Put the money in the bag!" Nancy: "Okay." Nancy puts a pile of money in the bag. Shubie: "Stop right there thief!" Robber: "Oh what are you guys gonna do about it? Guys get them." A bunch of robbers run after them. One of the robbers runs at Fred who teleports a few feet away right before the robber hits him. Fred: "Missed me." The robber charges at Fred again and he teleports right behind the robber. Fred: "You missed again." Fred punches the robber in the face. (Scene cuts to another robber attacking Sadie) Sadie clones herself into a ton of clones that surround the robber. Robber: "What the..." Sadie and her clones begin to attack the robber. (Scene cuts to the third robber attacking Harold) Harold looks at the ground with his x-ray vision. Harold: "Some loose floorboard!" Harold moves over causing the robber to run onto the loose floorboard. The floorboard breaks causing the robber to get stuck. (Scene cuts to the fourth robber attacking Nat) The robber charges at Nat, who sprints away. Nat: "What? Was that too fast for you?" Nat sprints at the robber and punches him in the face. (Scene cuts to the leader of the thieves running for the exit sign with the bag of money) Robber: "Ha! Ha! You'll never catch me!" The robber runs into Shubie. Shubie: "Where do you think your going?" Shubie punches the robber who goes flying into the wall. (Scene cuts to the police arresting the robbers) Officer: "Thanks a lot guys, we've been trying to catch these robbers for months." Shubie: "No problem! No criminals can escape the Fantastic Five!" Sadie reads the warning label on a Super Energy bottle. Sadie: "Uh, yes they can. This drink says that it only gives someone super powers for five hours and..." Sadie looks at her watch. Sadie: "It's been six now." Shubie: "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to retire then." (Scene ends) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nat Peterson Adventures!